Fan:History of the Digital World Story
History of the Digital World is a storyline of a young boy named Davis Smith (who later changes his last name to Motomiya upon changes his looks to a baby) and his life growing up from a new born all the way to a man who saves Earth and the Digital World on many instances and eventually the Davis Motomiya that we all know about in season 2. This story was published originally on Fanfiction.net by Morgan Kingsley on June 25 2014 and has recieved 6 chapters since then. This will most likely turn out to be his longest work when it is done. Although the first couple chapters may be a little heavy on spelling and grammar, it has improved from the original publishings of the same chapters and gets much better by the current point in the story. The link to the first chapter can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10483095/1/The-History-of-the-Digital-World Plot The plot summary is spoiler heavy. The story takes place in 1990, when season 2 character Davis Motomiya (age 14) decides to write in a empty journal that his parents bought for him when he was 11. He decides to write about his entire life story and how he grew up. Starting all from when he was born in 1853. This is when we quickly learn that he is not the man that we have grown used to from season 2. In 1853, he are shown to his parents Elle and James Smith (both those names are made up as Davis does not remember their real names. Both talk about what it will be like now that Elle is having a baby, and spend the next several months getting ready for their childs birth. On June 30th (that date is shown later) of that year, Davis is born and with that his mother is happy for the few minutes that she does get to be with her child. She sadly dies right as he is born and she accepts it unlike most parents. Making Davis's father very sad and forced to raise their new kid all alone. In the first eight years of his life, the years 1853 to 1861, Davis talks about his life before the horrible Civil War. Going to explain his first memory when he was only one. He also explains what it was like seeing a protest against black people from people in his town when he was four years old and how his father helped a black man by giving him money. A character that might possibly appear in the future. He also explains how he made his group of friends with six people (Butch, Tina, Samantha, Jonathan, Luara, and Nicholas.) Going into detail of the first time he ever thought of the digital world with one of his friends, Tina. He also explains how he was aware of a election against Lincoln and three other canidates was going on to become president. Ending this part of writing on telling how he learned of his mothers death by visiting her graveyard. At that visit, the Civil War begins and he is aware of Lincolns election to be president and that it won. Cast List MAIN Davis Smith/Motomiya: He is a 137 year old man who is doing some life reflections to see if he made the right choices. He is the main character of the story line and the only person that makes it through the entire thing. It is largely his choices that leads to everything that happens. He first meets the digimon when he is a teen and doesn't have a real partner until he goes to his second looks. He has been married a few times and doesn't know what true love is until he meets a girl named Yolei, who is 125 years younger than him. He is the only character to be in both the present and past scenes. IN THE PAST James Smith: The father of Davis Smith/Motomiya. Born in 1830 and a widowed father, he is the parent that raises Davis throughout his young life. His wife dies at the start of the story and he reports to her every day before he sleeps. By speaking her name and just sort of explaining what happened that day. He assumes that her spirit would be fine with this. He works at a store, and he is the owner. One of his work shifts was actually how he met his wife. At first it seems like his connection with Davis isn't really so strong and there, but their relationship gets more obvious as the story progresses and believable. He visits the grave of his wife every once in the story with Davis, so it could feel like they are actually with her then. One time the author stated that he will live until Davis makes it to sixteen at the lowest. He also said that he was twenty-three when Davis was born. Showing that he will live until the age of thirty-nine at the lowest. IN PRESENT Cody Hida: A ten year old friend of Davis who is the first to learn of his friends true back story. When he first hears the story, he actually believes it pretty well and wants Davis to finish the story as he feels like it should be resolved all the way. In the perspective of the present time, he would technically be the second main character. Although in the total story, his role is still rather minor. He is the only one of the digidestined or anybody connected with Davis who learns of Davis in the events of the story. One day when it was asked why he picked Cody, the writer stated that he wanted to go beyond the obvious. He also stated that Cody was going to be a much larger role in the second season than most people would have expected him to be, so he needed a start to his role. He also said in these exact words 'Besides, why not?' Category:Fan fiction